Capitulo 11: Un nuevo día
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: En esta nueva entrega, se empiezan a maquinar los planes para poder sacar a nuestros héroes de las garras de la Policía y de sus aliados.


Capítulo 11: Un nuevo día Después de la "fuga" que quisieron hacer los personajes, éstos decidieron quedarse con las chicas y con Tachibana, quien empezaba ya trabajar para ellas.

Se encontraban durmiendo en las habitaciones, algunos estaban despiertos como CJ, quien salió a correr por la costa desde antes de que llegara el Amanecer.

Cuando Meg fue a buscar un poco de agua para su sed, vio que CJ estaba despierto, cosa que le asustó un poco.

- Oh, tranquila, discúlpame, estaba preparándome. Le dijo el pandillero del Grove.

- ¿Preparándote para qué? Preguntó la pelirroja, mientras que se servía en su vaso el agua que necesitaba para su cuerpo.

- Siempre a las 4:30 AM salgo a trotar por las calles, pero como no se puede ir a la ciudad, vi que están sobre la costa. ¿No? Quiso saber CJ.

- Sí, por supuesto, estamos en las Playas de Odaiba, allí puedes ir a hacer ejercicio, igualmente no te preocupes por la RAPT, no te van a encontrar. Le dijo Meg animada, sabiendo que el antiguo pandillero de Los Santos no iba a escapar.

- Gracias y disculpa por el susto. Se disculpó CJ por haberla asustado.

- Aww, no pasa nada, jeje, es que eres muy silencioso como tu amigo Claude Speed. Le dijo Meg, mientras que se reía y tomaba de su vaso.

- Bueno, Claude, Claude es un chico de pocas palabras, nunca conoció a sus padres, nos contó que fueron asesinados en Vice City en el año 1969. Le contó CJ.

- Oh, lo lamento mucho por él, Jo y yo nunca pudimos tener una buena infancia, crecimos solas en New York, nuestros padres murieron lamentablemente, jamás supimos el por qué y cómo fue la causa, en las calles nos dedicábamos al robo y a quebrantar la ley hasta que fuimos a parar a un orfanato. Le contó Meg la historia de su pasado con Jo.

- Es horrible perder a la familia que amas. Dijo CJ, mientras que se agachaba para ajustarse los cordones de sus zapatillas "Nike".

- Sí, lo sé, ¿y usted perdió a alguien? Le preguntó ahora la pelirroja.

CJ se quedó un minuto en silencio, mientras que respiraba hondo.

- Perdí a mi hermano menor, Brian en 1987, tenía 16 años cuando lo mataron en un tiroteo contra los Ballas, malditos, después de eso, Sweet, mi hermano me echó toda la culpa y me "desterraron" a Liberty City donde trabajé para Joey Leone, tiempo después, 5 años después, asesinaron a mi madre en un tiroteo "Drive-by" contra la casa nuestra. Uno se dice que vuelves para dejar lo sucedido en el pasado y qué me esperó cuando llegué: Que tres polis corruptos me arrestaran por el asesinato de un agente que ellos mataron porque los iba a denunciar, me dejaron en Glen Park, territorio de los "Kilo Troy´s Ballas" y tuve que ir en bicicleta, después tu hermano te insulta por "haberme escapado de otro funeral", mis amigos me traicionan luego, él va preso, tuve que trabajar duro con distintas personas para poder devolver todo y la verdad… La verdad. CJ le contó toda su historia a Meg.

- ¿Sí? ¿La verdad de qué? Preguntó ella, mientras que se encontraba interesada.

- La verdad me pone feliz estar en este futuro y no tener que lidear más con las guerras de bandas, yo soy un empresario famoso allí en mi tierra natal, me rompí la vida trabajando duro y lo logré, monté todo un Imperio del Oeste, pero de seguro ya nadie se va acordar de mí en estos momentos. Se lamentó CJ, mientras que se sentía feliz por un lado de estar en ese futuro y no viviendo los problemas que le trajeron en el pasado.

- Ánimo, CJ-kun, usted es un buen hombre, aquí por la violencia todos nos queremos matar porque parecemos pandilleros y delincuentes, pero muchos no lo somos, siéntase feliz de que estén a salvo aquí. Le dijo Meg, mientras que le daba ánimos al ex pandillero y ahora empresario de Los Santos.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Meg, eres como mis verdaderos amigos que nunca me dejaron de lado. Le agradeció CJ, pronto terminada la charla, se preparó para salir, se dirigió hacia una de las playas y empezó con su trote.

Sei se había levantado de su cama y caminó hacia su ventana, vio a CJ corriendo hacia afuera, pero cuando fue a la entrada, Meg la detuvo.

- Tranquila, Jefa, él tan solo va a hacer ejercicio afuera. Le dijo Meg, mientras que le calmaba su miedo a que lo pudieran ver la Policía.

CJ salió a correr, mientras que los demás dormían, pronto comenzó a llegar el nuevo día, muchos se preguntaban si estaban soñando o no de que estaban en el futuro, Tommy Vercetti se preguntaba cómo estaría su Imperio de Vice City, Claude solo le importaba sus propiedades en Portland, Isla Stauton y la Costa de Vale, Victor se lamentaba de haber mandando a Lance y a Pete en aquel intercambio, CJ temía por su familia y la pandilla, Huang Lee se preguntaba qué habría pasado con las Triadas de Liberty, Toni estaba bastante callado con respecto a la Familia Leone, temía por ellos y lo mismo Niko, Johnny estaba asustado por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su banda y Luís se preguntaba si su familia estaba viva.

(Música Radio Waves de Roger Waters)

Había llegado el nuevo día para ellos, el Sol comenzaba a salir sobre el Mar del Japón y mientras que ya algunos estaban despiertos como CJ, quien seguía entrenando en las playas, Claude había salido para ver el amanecer, Toni, Johnny, Luís, Niko y Huang Lee aún estaban dormidos, mientras que Victor estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicios afuera, mientras que llegaba el Amanecer.

A la salida del Sol, sonaron los despertadores, mientras que se despertaban, Luís era el que estaba más dormido profundamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó Niko.

- Dejémoslo dormir. Dijo Johnny, cuando en ese momento llegó Jo para ver cómo estaban ellos despiertos.

- Buenos días, ¿qué le pasa a su amigo? Preguntó la chica, mientras que lo miraba dormido aún.

- Está cansado después de semejante persecución, ya se despertará. Dijo Niko, mientras que se dirigían abajo.

- Oh ok, la medicina ya le debe haber hecho efecto, bueno, vengan, que Tachibana-kun ya preparó. Dijo Jo, cuando en ese momento, se despertó el puertorriqueño.

- ¿Alguien dijo desayuno? Preguntó Luís asombrado.

- Jeje, ya sabía que con la comida se iba a despertar. Sí, vengan. Les dijo ella, mientras que bajaban para desayunar, allí se encontraron con Claude, quien estaba despierto desde hace un bastante rato atrás.

- ¿Y CJ? Preguntó Jo, quien notó que el empresario de Los Santos no estaba allí.

- Me olvidé de decirte: Está en las playas entrenando. Le dijo Meg, mientras que Tachibana se sentaba con ellas y desayunaba juntos.

En medio del silencio de la mañana, Claude estaba asombrado de que estaba comiendo como en una especie de "familia" para él.

- Bueno, después de desayunar, necesito que estén con Amy de prisa, ella ha logrado ingresar en las bases de datos del RAPT y logró dar con sus prontuarios y los va a borrar. Les anunció Jo, mientras que se terminaba de beber su jugo de naranja.

- ¿Ahora? Preguntó Toni, no podían creer que una niña había logrado ingresar en la data de la Policía.

- Sí, ella es la que hackeo a los cyborgs que les quisieron atacar en el otro callejón. Les dijo Meg, mientras que terminaban de lavar los platos Toni y Tommy y de ahí, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Amy.

Ya en el cuarto de la chica, Amy estaba con su computadora lista para cumplir el objetivo.

- Bueno, veamos, es aquí donde estan todos sus datos y causas penales, empezaremos con CJ. Dijo Amy, mientras que ingresaba en el archivo de la Policía.

- _"__Carl "CJ" Johnson, antiguo miembro y líder de la pandilla "Groove Street Families", su hermanos Sean "Sweet" y Kendl Johnson. Su otro hermano, Brian, murió a los 16 años durante un combate contra los Ballas. Asesino del agente de LSPD Eddie Pulaski, sus antiguos colegas y traidores Lance "Ryder" Wilson y Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris, del líder de los "San Fierro Rifas" T-Bone Méndez y del chulo Jizzy B"_ Leyó la chica el prontuario de CJ y de una sola tecla, eliminó los archivos.

- Wow, CJ, eres todo un héroe. Tengo que reconocerlo. Le dijo Toni asombrado.

- _"__Thomas "Tommy" Vercetti", Jefe de la Organización Criminal Vercetti en Vice City, en 1971, trabajando para la Familia Forelli, se asignó una misión de que consistía en matar a un hombre en Harwood pero resultó ser una trampa ideada por el Don Sonny Forelli, en el atentado murieron 11 personas que no tenían nada que ver. Estuvo preso desde 1971 a 1986, asesino a sueldo, acabó con varios líderes importantes de las bandas, incluyendo el gran robo al "El Gran Banco Corrupto" y el asesinato del Don Forelli"_ Eliminar. Dijo Amy, quien se quedaba asombrada de los prontuarios que tenían los llegados a la base.

- ¡Ese maldito gordo de Sonny, me tendió una trampa, 15 años, 15 años estuve en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Liberty City, 15 años perdidos! Gritó Tommy, quien aún conservaba su odio a la Familia Forelli.

- Calma, Tommy, ya pasó. Le dijo Toni, mientras que le calmaba los nervios.

- _"__Antonio "Toni" Cipriani, Capo de la Familia Leone, asesinatos de miembros de las Familias Sindacco y Forelli, conquista de territorios, atentados contra las celebridades de Liberty City e involucrado en el asesinato del Alcalde Roger Hole 1998 en Belleville Park"_ Wow, Toni, mataste a un político, eso no se ve todos los días. Eliminar. Le dijo Amy asombrada, Sei quería verlo pero ya la chica lo había borrado.

- _"__Huang Lee, veintiocho años de edad, de Hong Kong, China, debía darle la espada a su tío Kenny para que se convirtieran en el futuro líder de las Triadas, asesinó a su tío tras descubrir que fue él el asesino de su padre y de Ling, acabó con una gran cantidad de pandilleros y tuvo una guerra territorial con la Familia Leone" _ Eliminar. Dijo Amy de nuevo.

- Ese infeliz fue el que mató a mi padre y arruinó a mi familia con sus mentiras, todo por el poder. Se dijo molesto aún Lee con su tío por sucedido en el 2009.

- _"__Luís Fernando López, de Puerto Rico, trabaja para Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince, hombre de confianza y asesino a sueldo"_ Eliminar. Mencionó de nuevo la chica.

- Ese soy yo. Jejeje, bueno, ya sabrán cómo fue el resto de la historia. Mencionó Luís.

- _"__Johnatan "Johnny "Klebytz", Presidente de "The Lost MC", buscado por el asesinato de Billy Grey"_ Eliminar. Señaló ella el perfil de Johnny, ya les faltaba poco.

- Esa rata de Billy merecía morir, nos iba a entregar al LCPD. Mencionó Johnny el asalto a la Penitenciaria de Alderney.

- _"__Nikolai "Niko" Bellic, nacido en Serbia, luchó en la "Guerra de los Balcanes", traicionado por uno de sus compañeros y vio morir a 12 de sus amigos de la infancia en el campo de batalla. Traficante de drogas, asociado con distintas bandas, incluyendo el Cartel de Torre, The Lost MC, la Familia Pegorino, la Mafia Rusa, la Organización Criminal Faustin y también pistolero a sueldo"_ Eliminar. Mencionó otra vez Amy.

- _"__Victor "Vic" Vance, de Puerto Rico, antiguo Soldado del Ejército de Vice City en Fuerte Baxter, pasó a crear su Imperio en la ciudad hasta su huida en 1984. Su novia Lois Cassidy había sido asesinada por los Hermanos Méndez hasta que más tarde, él acabó con ellos y con el Sargento Jerry Martínez, con la ayuda de los Cubanos de la Familia Robina y de Phil Cassidy"_ Muy triste lo de tu novia, Victor-kun. Le dijo ella, mientras que le daba el pésame.

- Sí, pero logré vengarla a ella, ya puede descansar en paz. Mencionó el antiguo militar, mientras que Amy pasaba a borrar su prontuario también.

- _"__Claude Speed, nacido en Vice City, corredor de carreras clandestinas de autos, antiguo propietario de un garaje en San Fierro, ladrón de bancos y matón de distintas bandas y Mafias. Asesino del Don de la Familia Leone Salvatore."_ Wow, Jo tenía razón, tienes agallas, amigo. Le dijo Amy, mientras que borraba todos los prontuarios y archivos que tenía la Policía de Tokyo.

Después de unos minutos, ya la tarea había quedado finalizada, con todos los archivos con sus causas penales y delitos borrados, ellos ya podían ir a la ciudad y no serían reconocidos por nadie.

- Es perfecto lo que han hecho, gracias. Les agradeció CJ, mientras que les agradecían al máximo por su labor.

- No es nada. Dijo Amy sonriente.

- Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado con esta tarea, es hora de que vengan con nosotras, tenemos algo muy importante que hacer a partir de ahora. Les dijo Jo, mientras que se dirigían hacia el hangar donde estaba el robot de la chica y de ahí, iban a reunirse para ver qué les iban a decir con respecto ahora en el futuro.

Se reunieron en el sitio acordado, donde Jo y Meg tenían las órdenes dadas para empezar con una misión asignada por la gente para la cual Jo trabajaba.

- Bien, escuchen, este es el objetivo: Uno de los cyborgs tiene un disco muy importante, mientras que yo lo robo, ustedes se harán cargo de mantener a la Policía entretenida, ¿sí? Ordenó Jo como misión.

- Entendido. Dijeron ellos.

- Bien, ahora estas son sus funciones: Claude serás el conductor con Tommy, Johnny tú con Luís se harán cargo de eliminar a los que intenten venir tras nosotras, CJ, eres el hombre de los negocios, te harás cargo también de ayudar a combatir a los pandilleros, Niko con Huang Lee serán los que también atacarán, formarán la fuerza de su grupo, Toni, tú con Niko y Huang. Les dijo Sei, mientras que les daban a cada uno sus funciones para la misión que estaban por realizar.

- No les fallaremos. Dijo Toni, jurando por el bien de la empresa que iban a llevar a cabo en esos momentos.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? Preguntó Kyohei, mientras que se acercaba a las chicas, ellas le habían salvado la vida.

- Tú vienes con nosotras. Le dijo Meg, mientras que le ordenaban de que se subiera al auto de Sei, mientras que se terminaban de preparar, no tenían armas para ellos, pero las chicas aseguraban de que la misión sería bastante fácil.

- Muy bien: Andando. Ordenó Meg, mientras que se pusieron en marcha hacia Tokyo para hacer la misión que les había encargado la gente para la cual Jo trabajaba.


End file.
